Some computing systems allow for the remote management of connected computing devices. For example, an enterprise-based security manager may be utilized for the authentication and attestation of computing devices in an enterprise environment and/or to perform other remote management functions. Further, in some embodiments, a gateway device (e.g., an IoT gateway) may be employed in a computing environment to allow a collection of devices (e.g., legacy industrial devices) to communicate with a network infrastructure and/or cloud computing environment.